See you again
by xoxo'ladydenise'xoxo
Summary: Clary met a boy at a market and can't wait to see him again... I suck at summaries! LOL


See You Again

[CPOV]

I'm in the bed with my laptop in front of me chatting with my best friend Aline. [A/N the bold words are Aline's and the italicized words are Clary's]

**So are you and Carter dating?**

_No were not! He's not my type. I prefer boys with golden hair._

**Really? But you dated Simon Lewis and he's not blonde.**

_Well, Simon is smart, at that time I need a tutor in my lessons. I can't concentrate in my studies and he offered help. We dated but only once._

**Hmmm… You also dated Renz and he's also not blonde.**

_We dated because I want Janet to be jealous. She has a big crush on him. Remember? Haha.._

**Oh yeah I forgot! Haha… You also dated Johnly, Wilson, Mark, Gian, Jared and so on and so on. They're not blondes. I think you dated almost all the boys in our school. You dated many boys but only have two boyfriends that lasted not more than a month. And honestly I don't think you ever dated a blonde, I thought you prefer dark-haired boys.**

Haha,.. I agree with you, I think I dated almost all the boys at our school. I don't like having boyfriends. They're so overprotective you know, and they get jealous easily. I only dated one blonde. He's name is Max.

**Hey! I didn't know that! LOL! **

We dated last summer. When we visited my grandma for the summer I met him. I forgot to tell you that. Sorry..

**Apology accepted. **

"Claryyy!" I heard my mom called.

"What?"I shouted back.

"We're going to the supermarket! Wanna come?" She shouted back.

"Okay!" I answered. "I'll be there in a minute."

_Hey Aline, Gotta go. We're going to the market. Toodles.! ^_^_

**Okay! Bye! **

I turned off my laptop then I opened the door and ran down the stairs and slightly bump my brother Sebastian.

"Sorry" I said. He nodded; he was busy texting with his new girlfriend, Leslie the bitch.

"Let's go guys." Dad called. We walked outside to the car and settled in.

The drive from our house to the market is only fifteen minutes. We got out of the car and went inside the market. Mom was pushing the cart and we followed.

"Clary." Mom said

"Yes?"

"Kindly go and get your favorite cereal? I forgot what it is." Jocelyn said smiling.

"Okay." I answered and walk to the cereal boxes. There was only one cereal box of my favorite cereal. Well lucky me. I ran and get at the same time someone grab it at the other side.

"I got it first." I said sweetly.

"No you didn't." said the person, whoever it is. He's tall but I can't see his face because of the box. He brought the box down and then I saw his face. OMG! He's a blonde! And OMG he's totally handsome! Probably my type. I smiled at him, startled by how handsome he is.

"Miss is something wrong with my face. You've been staring at me for uhhmm.. two minutes approximately." He said grinning. I shook my head.

"Sorry 'bout that." I said blushing.

"Here take the cereal box. I'll just find another one." He said kindly still smiling. OMG! I think I'm going to faint! He has a cute smile and I can't stop staring at him. He gave me the box and walk away towards the other boxes of cereals.

I turned around and went to look for my family. I saw them at the vegetable corner and guess what, the golden haired boy is also there with two teenager, both dark-haired. I wonder if the girl is his girlfriend, the other one looks gay. I ran quickly to them. I purposely bump the boy. I guess I'm trying to caught his attention and flirt with him.

"Sorry." I said, not glancing at him so that he would think that that was an accident. I can feel him staring at my back as I made my way to my family.

"What took you so long?" my brother asked.

"Uhmm.. I met a friend while I was on my way back." I answered.

"I think I'm finished already. Let's go pay." Mom said pushing the cart to the counter. The line was so long that we need to wait. Then suddenly I saw the boy and line at my back. I take a look at him and he said. "Hello." I was shock I just nod at him.

"Hey mom. My friends texted me and they were inviting me to stay with them tonight at Carter's house. Can I go?" Seb asked mom. "dad?" seb asked dad. Dad nodded.

"Okay." Mom said. Sebastian exited the supermarket and that leaves me, my mom and dad.

'Oh. That's Mr. Johnson right? I need to talk to him." Dad said, mom just nod. Dad also exited the market and followed Mr. Johnson. I look at my mom and frowned. She was rummaging in her bag looking for something.

"Mom? Are you looking for something?" I said.

"I can't find my wallet. Maybe I left it at the car." She asked still looking inside her bag.

"I'll go get it." I said starting to walk away just get out of the supermarket. I still can't get my eyes on the golden-haired boy.

"No, I'll do it." She said, I was planning to interrupt her but she was already making her way outside. That left me alone. Then I saw the two dark-haired boys leave the market. I glanced at my back and saw that he's also alone.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"Will you stop staring at me?" He snapped at me. I was shocked. Then I turned around away from him. Fine. I said to myself then closed my eyes thinking. I was busy in my thoughts when suddenly I felt someone beside. I though it is my mom.

"Mom, I'm already hungry. Can I go home now?" I said my eyes still closed.

"Why? So that you can avoid me?" I was shocked, it was the boy. I looked up at him, my mouth hanging open. He was chuckling at me.

"My name's Jace. What's yours?' He introduced himself.

"Clary." I said still mesmerized.

"Nice meeting you Clary."

"You too."

"Can I get your number?" he asked. I was shocked again.

"Uhhhmm…S—su—re." I said stuttering. I gave him my number and he got mine. Then I saw my mom enter the market. Jace go back to his previous place. When my mom got with me it is already our turn. When I was leaving the market my phone suddenly vibrated. I pick it up and read the message. It's from Jace. It said, **Hey, when can I see you again?**. I smiled. Since tomorrow is Saturday I have the day to myself**. I'm available tomorrow**. I texted. His reply is, **Okay, Is Starbucks sounds good to you?**_**. **_I answered**. Sure, 9 in the morning. Can't wait to see you again. **

At home inside my room chatting with Aline again.

_AALLLLIIIINNNEEEEEE!_

**What Clary? Are you alright? **

_I'm fine! Haha… guess what! I met a boy today at the market._

**So, what happened?**

_It's a long story. We're going out tomorrow! OMG! _

**What? That fast? Is he blonde?**

_Of course he is. He so handsome and I love the way he smiles. And his hair? I totally love it. OMG! I'm freaking out! Wahhh!_

**Haha.. Calm down Clary!**

_LOL… and you know what? I can't wait to see him again…!_


End file.
